The Adventures of the Mira Region!
by BattleWithYourHeart
Summary: Kelly is starting her journey throughout the Mira region. With her new pokemon Cyndaquil, they travel across the region taking on gym challenges and meeting new people, good and bad. OCxOC / DISCONTINUED! (FOR NOW)
1. A New Beginning!

Chapter 1- A new beginning!

The sun was shining brightly in Daydream Town. Everyone was playing happily. The wild Pokémon were prancing around with each other. Everything was just perfect. Here in Daydream Town, everything is at ease and there is hardly any noise. They say it's the most peaceful place in all of the Mira Region.

In one particular house, in Daydream Town. A young 10 year old girl is about to start her journey. Let's see what's happening right now in the house of the girl and her family.

"Honey!!! Time to get up! Or you'll be late!" The girl's mother shouted from the kitchen.

In the young 10 year olds room. She wasn't having the best morning. She simply lay in bed without a care in the world, she knew what today was, she just didn't want to get up.

"HONEY!!!!!!" Her mother shouted, but this time from the stairs.

"Alright mom! I'm up!" The girl shouted in an annoyed tone as she got up from her bed and ran to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, taking a quick shower, and brushing her hair. She quickly got dressed in the best clothes she could find.

Her hair was brown and straight, it went a little past her shoulders. She also had a white hair band with a pink butterfly on the side of it. She wore a magenta coloured blouse and a black skirt (sort of like Dawn's) that went to her knees. Her name was Kelly.

Kelly quickly stared into the mirror, giving her outfit a thumbs up. She always does this...And so she headed down for breakfast. (finally)

"Okay Mom I'm ready!" Kelly said as she sat down, ready to dig into whatever her mother made.

"Great, your knapsack is all packed as well. I can't believe your actually starting your journey..." Her mother said wiping away a few tears of joy.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to get my starter Pokémon"

"Have you chosen which one you want?" Her mother asked as she handed her daughter a plate with toast and eggs. Along with a glass of juice, of course.

"Not yet, it's just so hard to decide" The brunette said as she glanced at a postcard with the three starters on it.

"Don't worry, as long as you get a starter, you'll be fine" The brunette didn't know what her mother meant by that, but she just let it slide.

As Kelly finished eating her delicious breakfast. She waits outside for her mother to come say goodbye.

"Jeez what's taking her so long?!" The brunette yelled, pacing back and forth while looking at her watch.

"I'm going to be late!" She added. Just then her mother came running out of the house. _Like finally!_ She thought.

"Okay honey be careful, remember that Professor Maple's lab is on the other side of Daydream Town so please be careful sweetie" The older woman said as she gave her daughter a hug. (Professor Maple has nothing to do with May Maple or so on lol)

"No worries mom, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure you don't want to take your bike?"

"Nah, I'd rather walk"

"You sure?"

"Yes mom" Kelly said as she started to walk off waving her hand as a goodbye.

"Okay well remember to call me!" Her mom said doing the same.

"No worries, I will!" And so Kelly disappeared into the Town.

The brunette kept walking and walking, she knew the lab was exactly on the other side of the town. Very close to the Daydream Forest. She glanced at her watch and started running. If she didn't get there by noon, she would have to wait until they get 3 more starters. She wanted to start her journey today!

She glanced at her watch again. "11: 45, I can make iiiiit!" She yelled as she fell to the ground. _Aw crap I bumped into someone..._

"Oh sorry Kelly! I wasn't watching where I was going" Another girl said, she was the same age as Kelly and also lived in Daydream Town. They were the best of friends.

"Oh hello Erika, it's alright, neither was I..." The brown haired girl said sheepishly.

"Hey did you get your starter?" Kelly added.

"Yeah but it wasn't from the original 3 starters"

"Huh?"

"I didn't want any of the 3 starters, so Professor Maple let me catch one. Want to see it?"

"Uh...sure"

"Okay Eevee come on out!" Erika said throwing a poke ball.

"Eevee!" The brown coloured Pokémon said.

"Wow! Cool"

"Yeah well I have to go now; I'm in a hurry to head to LittleRock Town! See ya!" Erika said while running off with Eevee in the same direction as to where Kelly was heading.

"Okay bye!" Kelly waved goodbye and glanced at her watch again. "11: 55! Oh shit!" The brunette yelled as she started running like crazy while the other towns' people just watched her in confusion.

She kept running and running and running...Until she _finally_ reached Professor Maple's Lab. She took a quick glance at her watch while she ran into the building. It was exactly noon, she made it. Although Professor Maple and his assistants were looking at Kelly in confusion. "What, did I do something wrong...?" She said, totally confused to why they were confused. (LOL)

"Well hello there Kelly" Professor Maple said. He had black hair, tanned skin and wore a big white lab coat over his blue shirt and black pants.

"Hi there" The brunette said, walking over to the Professor and his assistants.

"Are you ready to pick out your starter Pokémon?" She nodded.

"But I must warn you though..."

"Huh?" Kelly said, confused as to what he meant by that.

"One starter has already been chosen by another trainer, so you only have 2 to pick from"

"WHAT!? NO WAY! Which one was chosen???"

"Eh...Treeko was chosen"

"Oh okay, I wasn't really planning on getting Treeko anyway" Everyone else in the lab, including Professor Maple fell to the ground anime style. They could have sworn that Kelly wanted Treeko.

"Oh okay well which one would you like?" He said releasing two Pokémon from their poke balls.

"Cynda!" One of the Pokémon said. "Squirtle!" The other cried.

"Umm....Cyndaquil... NO! Squirtle...NO! Ughhh I don't know" She said hanging her head in shame.

"Well I'll let you decide" The Professor said, leaving the room with his assistants.

"Um well I've always liked Fire and Water types. But I don't know which one of you to choose. Can you help me?"

"Cynda!" The fire type agreed while it ran around Kelly. It seemed to like Kelly a lot.

"Squirtle...." The water type didn't seem very interested at all. I looked like it was bored. Oh gosh.

"Well Squirtle doesn't seem very happy. But Cyndaquil seems to like me a lot. You know I've always liked Cyndaquil. Okay..." The brunette said picking up Cyndaquil.

"I choose you Cyndaquil" She added.

"Cynda Cynda!!!" The fire type cheered.

"Squiiiirtle...." The water type yawned and fell asleep. So much for Pokémon that love to be active.

"Well I see you've made your decision, Kelly" The Professor said while walking back into the room.

"Yeah, I've chosen Cyndaquil"

"That's great, well here you go" He said handing her a Pink Pokedex, 5 poke balls and a Pink badge case.

"Thanks" She said, taking everything and putting them into her knapsack.

"Ah yes here is Cyndaquil's poke ball" He said handing her another poke ball.

"Thanks, okay Cyndaquil, return" The brunette said. Returning her very first Pokémon into its poke ball, for now of course.

"Have fun on your journey Kelly! I suggest you go to LittleRock Town!" Professor Maple shouted as he said goodbye to Kelly.

"Okay thanks!" Kelly shouted as she started heading into the Daydream forest.

"Alright Cynaquil I choose you!" The 10 year old girl said as she threw a poke ball into the air.

"Quil!" The fire type cried as it jumped up and down. Apparently happy to see its new trainer.

"Let's go!" The brunette said as she and her new partner Cyndaquil headed deeper into the forest.

And so their journey begins...

**Sorry I just had the need to stop it there, other chapters will be longer. So um what did you think guys? girls? I personally thought it was great. A little bit boring in the beginning and stuff but it came out good. Although I think I put too much dialogue....but I'm actually really excited to write this story. It's going to be a long one so please have fun reading it and enjoy yourself. I'll be accepting OC's but later on...well maybe, I'm still not sure yet. Anyways thank you for reading.**

**Remember that **_**constructive**_** criticism is allowed but flames **_**will**_** be ignored.**


	2. Troubles

Chapter 2- Troubles

"Oh man! I can't find my way out of here!" Kelly cried as she started to pull her hair in frustration.

"Cynda Cynda (Don't worry we'll find a way out of here)" Her dear Cyndaquil reassured her.

"Thanks Cyndaquil, I shouldn't panic. We'll get out of here, right?"

The Daydream Forest is a big forest. Bigger than the Viridian Forest, I believe. Kelly and Cyndaquil were very close to the exit, but then a mysterious figure appeared in front of them.

"Huh?! A Wurmple? Cool! I want to catch it!" She said as she rummaged through her knapsack looking for an empty poke ball.

"Okay I got one, now Cyndaquil use Tackle!"

The fire type ran towards the worm like Pokémon with all its might. And guess what? It made a direct hit.

"Yes! Now use Ember!"

The fire type cried its name as the flame on its butt started to get bigger, and it unleashed a powerful Ember attack. The worm Pokémon cried in pain.

"Uh I think you overdid it a bit Cyndaquil" Kelly said as Cyndaquil pouted. "Okay...Go poke ball!" The brunette cried as she threw her poke ball towards the Wurmple who was barley moving. The red and white ball quickly hit the worm Pokémon on its head and started beeping. After a couple of seconds, it stopped beeping. Meaning Kelly has caught her first Pokémon. "Alright! I just caught a Wurmple!" She cried. "Cynda!" the fire type jumped for joy, excited that it had a new friend.

"Now to get out of this forest..." She said as started walking straight ahead with her starter Pokémon right behind her and sooner or later, she was right in front of the exit. "We're almost there!" "Quil!"

"Hold it!" An unfamiliar voice shouted as Kelly and Cyndaquil stopped in their tracks. "Huh?"

"Where do you think you're going?" A boy asked. He looked to be about the same age as Kelly. He had black messy hair, a green t-shirt with a blue jacket over it. He wore blue jeans and had a Garchomp standing beside him.

"To Littlerock town of course!" She said happily while smiling. But soon her smile faded as she saw the angry look on the boys face. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, no one is allowed to leave this forest unless they beat me in a battle!"

"That's nonsense! I'm a new trainer!"

"So?"

"SO!? SO, YOU'LL LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL HAVE TO KICK YOUR-" She yelled but was cut off by her Cyndaquil.

"Quil!!!!!! (Would you shush? Do you want to get into more trouble!?)" Her Cyndaquil shouted at her.

"So? You think I'm going to let you pass?" The boy asked.

"Yeah" She said as she just walked passed him and entered Littlerock Town. The boy followed.

"H-how! HOW DID YOU GET BY ME!?" Kelly smirked.

"I just walked by, easy peasy"

"Whatever, so are you competing in contests or gym battles?"

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" The brunette asked, a little annoyed that the boy was still here.

"No reason..." He said. And with that she walked away, heading towards the Pokémon Center. Leaving the boy standing there. _What's her problem!?_ He thought. _Although for a girl with a bit of a temper, she's kind of cute. _He thought again. (**Damn someone has a crush...LOL)**

* * *

Later in the Pokémon Center Kelly was in the cafeteria eating some Noodles. She was enjoying her meal, eating up all the noodles and slurping up the broth.

"HEY!" Someone shouted and Kelly spat out the broth and started choking.

"Whoa are you alright?" The person said worriedly.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..." She looked up. "Oh it's you..."

"Yeah it's me; by the way I'm staying here too. Oh yeah I didn't catch your name"

"So?"

"So, this is the time when you're supposed to introduce yourself..."

"What makes you think I want to do that?"

"What's with all the questions!?"

"WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!??"

This war went on for quite a while, sooner or later. They were both kicked out of the cafeteria for disturbing the other guests. And with that, they were forced to use two rooms that were connected to each other but soon Nurse Joy and her assistants regretted that decision. Kelly and that boy were fighting for hours and it was still going on.

"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP? GEEZ YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU'RE ALREADY BOTHERING ME!" The girl screamed from the top of her lungs.

"WELL YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN WHO I WAS BUT YOU DIDN'T INTRODUCE YOURSELF FIRST!"

"WHAT A LAME COME-BACK! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN."

"WHEN DID I SAY I WAS A MAN?" Kelly smirked.

"Oh so you're not a man eh?"

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I- uh..." Before he knew it, Kelly picked him up by his collar. Did he even have a collar? Who knows...?

"Tell me who you are" She said, in a tone that was scarier than ever. And she gave him a death glare as well.

"I'm Michael" He said nervously. She put him down.

"Okay!" She said in a cheerful manner. Michael was taken aback at her actions. "Why are you so cheery all of a sudden?" He asked. Kelly stopped smiling and frowned. "W-what's wrong?" He asked once more, this time he was worried. You see, he wasn't the type to upset a girl. And when he did, he would always try to make everything better.

"Oh nothing...JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I-"

"Okay okay" He said as he opened the door that connected both of their rooms. _You know he's not all that bad; he was worried about me after all. But I still don't trust that freak._ The brunette thought as she turned off the lights and went to sleep, not bothering to change into her PJ's. She was too tired anyways.

* * *

The next morning wasn't any different; Kelly and Michael started to bicker again in the cafeteria. But to everyone's surprise. They stopped fighting quickly and left. Michael and Kelly headed towards the gym.

"I wonder who the gym leader is" Kelly said.

"Well I already know, I've been in this town for a while now. See" Michael said, holding up a badge.

"You got the badge!?"

"Yeah, the Smash Badge" They kept on walking and you could have sworn you heard Kelly mutter things like "lucky bastard" or "he stole it".

Once they got to the gym, Kelly was amazed. It was a circular shape and had a rock type of material. It looked like it was shaped as a Geodude or a Golem.

"Wow this gym is amazing; I wonder who the gym leader is"

"Well I for one know who the gym leader is"

"Who?"

"Paul"

"Paul!? You mean that nasty trainer from Sinnoh???" Michael nodded. "Oh no..." Kelly added.

"Yeah and it's going to be hard to beat Paul with a Cyndaquil, it won't have much effect. Plus your Wurmple is completely useless so yeah. You're screwed"

"Thanks a lot Mr. Know-it-all"

"No problem! If you need any help I'm here"

"Yeah yeah" She said as she started walking back to the Pokémon Center. With Michael not too far behind.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To the lake nearby, I'm going to catch a water type and train it"

"Won't that take a long time...?" He asked.

"So? It's worth it, I want to earn my first badge and become a great trainer"

"Yeah"

The lake was called The Lake of Faith. There are three lakes in the Mira Region. The Lake of Faith, the Lake of Hope and the Lake of Belief. Each one has something special about it. And you can find lots of Pokémon in the lakes no doubt. But it's hard.

They arrived at the lake after their 10 minute walk. It wasn't far away from the Town. Kelly just watched the lake, wondering where she'll find a water type or exactly how she'll be able to catch one without a good Pokémon.

"Ugh this is so hard! Not only do I not know how to get a water type to come out but I don't even have a good Pokémon that isn't at a disadvantage!!!" She cried while running around in circles.

"Calm down! Here take this fishing rod" Michael said as he handed her a fishing rod.

"Thanks..."

"You know if you're too scared to use your Pokémon, you can always borrow one of mine"

"Nah it's too much trouble, I'll just see if Cyndaquil can give it a shot"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am" She smiled.

"Okay then. Good luck...um"

"Kelly"

"Good luck Kelly" He smirked.

"Thanks" She quickly took the rod and she sort of threw it out of her hand. Luckily only the fishing line made it into the lake.

They waited and waited. It's been about 10 minutes and still no bite. Kelly was beginning to get impatient and she was about to go into that lake and grab a water type out of there. Although Michael managed to stop her before she went to...murder a Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh! Why is it taking so long???"

"Be patient"

"I'm trying!"

"Well..." Michael stopped talking when he saw the line started to move. "Hey you got a bite!"

"Yes!" She cried as she started reeling it in. Although it was very hard, she was getting pulled into the lake. Michael ran over to her and started pulling as well. "It's...too strong" He struggled to say.

"I know..." They both gave one last tug and fell to the ground.

"RAWWWR!!!!!!!!" A Pokémon shouted at them.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm not putting A/N's at the top for this story anymore because I don't really feel the need to lol. Anyways I would appreciate it if I got more reviews. I might cancel this story because looking at the reviews, I think only 2 people read the first chapter and it makes me feel sad. Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update sooner, depending on my reviews. Remember that Contructive Critisism is allowed! ( i hope i spelled critisism right...)**


	3. Happiness and Sorrow

Chapter 3- Happiness and Sorrow

"RAWWWR!" A Pokémon shouted at them.

"AHHHHHH!" They both screamed. The Pokémon was a huge, blue, dragon Pokémon. Gyarados.

"Why...is a Gyarados here?" The scared brunette asked.

"I...I have no idea"

"Well do something about it! I can't fight that thing!" She shouted and started to run away from the lake.

"Okay then, I will! Go Lucario!" Michael cried as he threw a poke ball into the air. An aura Pokémon stood in between him and the Gyarados. "Lu!" It cried.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" He commanded as the black and blue Pokémon threw a powerful Aura Sphere at the now scared Gyarados.

Sooner or later, the wild Gyarados went back into the lake and everything became quiet. Michael returned Lucario and went to go look for Kelly. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"K-Kelly...?"

"BOO!"

"WAHH!" He yelped. The brunette started to crack up. "D-don't scare me like that!" He yelled. "But I thought a strong boy like you wouldn't get scared at stupid things like a simple boo" She said, obviously teasing him.

"Shut up..." And he started to walk back to the Pokémon Center with Kelly right behind him.

The walk back to the Pokémon Center was quite. Obviously Kelly was thinking of a way to get a water type, and then she would just train it. But she didn't know how to get one, if only she chose Totodile. Michael was thinking of the same thing as well, how ironic. But he was also thinking of what Kelly could do with the Pokémon she already had. _If Kelly doesn't get a water type, then Cyndaquil would struggle in the gym battle and she would definitely loose. But if she evolved her Wurmple and got either a Beautifly or Dustox. Then she would have a little chance. I guess we should work on evolving her Wurmple then. _Michael thought as they reached the Pokémon Center.

They both entered the center only to be greeted by none other than Nurse Joy. But to their surprise, someone else was with her too.

"Oh Nurse Joy, your beauty shines like the sun on a warm summer day. Would you please-ACKK!" Next thing you know, he was on the floor being dragged somewhere by his Croagunk. **(A/N: Sorry I just had to put that!)**

"Who was that?" Kelly asked.

"I believe he is that Top Breeder named Brock, he was also friends with all of the gym leaders of this region and used to be the gym leader in Pewter City back in Kanto" Michael answered. **(A/N: A little hint of the leaders)**

"Oh, well that's cool" Kelly said.

"Hi there Kelly, any luck in capturing a water type?" Nurse Joy asked the young girl.

"Nope..." She said, looking down at her feet with a frown on her face.

"Well I think I can help" Nurse Joy said as she walked into another room.

"I wonder what she's up to..." Michael said. Kelly stayed silent as she waited for Nurse Joy to come back.

Just then, Nurse Joy came back into the main lobby with a Pokémon in her hands. A Marill to be exact. And guess what? It's a water type that's what!

"Hey that's a Marill!" Kelly exclaimed. Michael smiled.

"And it's a water type too" Michael said with the smile still glued onto his face.

"Yes and it doesn't have a trainer you see, it's a wild Marill that came one day to my Center badly injured. If you want Kelly, you can have it. Marill loves to make new friends" Nurse Joy explained as she handed the Marill to Kelly.

"Wow...I- I don't know what to say Nurse Joy. Thank you" Kelly said. She felt like jumping around, but she didn't want to start a scene.

"So would you like to come with me, Marill?"

"Marill Mar!" The blue Pokémon cried, obviously saying yes.

"Hey what a cool Marill you have" A brown-haired spiky man said.

"Oh you're Brock! And thank you" The young girl said. Marill jumped onto Kelly's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's my name! Don't wear it out" Everyone else sweat dropped.

"So Brock, what are you doing in the Mira Region?" Michael asked. Kelly looked curious as well.

"Well a friend of mines who is a gym leader in this region asked me to be his new referee so I agreed and I'm heading there soon, I just stopped here for a rest" He answered.

"Oh where's your friend, Brock?" Kelly asked.

"He's in Starlight City"

"That's very far away" Michael said. "It'll take you a while to get there by walking" He added.

"I know, but I do love to travel" He said as he walked off.

Later that day, Kelly and her Pokémon were training at the back of the Pokémon Center. She wanted to win her first badge so bad that she would stay here for months if she had to. First, she would train Marill since she needed Marill the most. Then she would train Wurmple and Cyndaquil. Her Pokémon were going to be strong when she walks out of this town. With a badge of course.

"Okay Marill, you're going to have a little battle against my Cyndaquil. It will help you both get stronger" The brunette said to her new team member. Marill nodded and stood in front of Cyndaquil and Michael.

"Let's see what moves you know Marill" She said taking out her PokeDex. **This Marill knows the following moves: Water Gun, Iron Tail, BubbleBeam and Rollout.** "Wow those are some great moves" Kelly said. She turned to Michael.

"Okay Michael whenever you're ready, just call out an attack for Cyndaquil!" She shouted.

"Sure thing! Okay Cyndaquil use Quick Attack!" He commanded Cyndaquil. The fire type quickly ran over to Marill, ready to give it a strong hit.

"Marill dodge then use Iron Tail!"

The blue coloured Pokémon quickly jumped out of Cyndaquil's way and used a powerful Iron Tail on it. "Quick Cyndaquil get out of the way!" Michael shouted. But it was too late; the Iron Tail had already hit Cyndaquil. Michael and Kelly gasped. "Wow! Marill you're very fast" Kelly said in an amazed voice. Marill just replied with a smile.

"Come on Cyndaquil! You can get up!" The boy encouraged the fire type. "Quil!" It shouted as it got up.

"Great! Now use Tackle attack!" He shouted.

"Cynda!" The fire type cried as it ran towards Marill with all its might. "Marill use Water Gun!" The blue coloured Pokémon nodded and let out a big water gun. "Cyndaquil use Quick Attack to dodge!" The fire type Pokémon nodded as well and quickly dodged.

"Okay I think that's enough for Cyndaquil right now, Wurmple do you want to battle now?" Kelly asked.

The worm like Pokémon nodded and slid its way over to Kelly. "Okay Wurmple let's see what moves you know" Kelly said, taking out her PokeDex once more. **This Wurmple knows the following moves: Tackle and String Shot.** "Well those aren't very good but I guess we'll have to stick with those moves until it evolves" Michael reassured Kelly. "Yeah I guess you're right, okay Wurmple use String Shot!" The brunette commanded.

The worm like Pokémon let out a white string from its nose **(I think it's from its nose)** and it wrapped around Cyndaquil. "Quil! Quil!" The fire type cried, struggling to get free. "Oh no, Cyndaquil!" Michael shouted.

_Kelly's POV_

This was going great! Not only is my Cyndaquil and Marill strong, but Wurmple is too. If I keep this up, I'll have my first badge in no time! "Alright Wurmple hit Cyndaquil with your best Tackle attack!" I shouted as I watched my Wurmple race towards Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil use your Ember attack and break the string!" I heard Michael say. To be honest, I sort of admired him a bit. After all just by seeing him battle, you know he's a very strong trainer. I wonder if he has all the badges. Hmm...

"Ugh Kelly...?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping back to reality.

"Cyndaquil won the battle, you weren't paying attention..."

"Oops" I looked down at Wurmple. "I'm so sorry Wurmple" Just then my sweet Wurmple started to light up, um what was this called again? Oh yeah, evolving. WAIT! Wurmple is...evolving! HOLY CRAP! And so fast too!

Wurmple started to change into an oval-ish figure and when the light disappeared. I saw its new form. It was grey with red eyes, creepy, but cool too. I took out my PokeDex once more to see what it has to say about this Pokémon.

**Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon. Silcoon is the evolved form of Wurmple. Using its thread to attach itself to a tree branch, it waits to evolve to its next stage. When it grows thirsty, it drinks the dew that collects on its string.**

"Wow that's cool" I said.

"Yeah it sure is" Michael said, agreeing with me.

Later that day, Michael and I were in the Pokémon Center eating dinner with Brock. He told us all about his travels from Kanto to Sinnoh. I have to say, he really does love to travel. And so do I. I can't wait to go see the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions and conquer all the gyms in the world! But right now I need to focus on beating nasty old...Paul.

**Me: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm sorry about the battle part; I'm not very good with battles yet. He he...Oh by the way, I realised that I update every 2 weeks. Ha ha! How ironic!**

**Dawn: Well I thought it was great**

**Paul: When do I come in?**

**Me: Soon, just wait your turn okay Paul?**

**Paul: Okay**

**Me: Thanks for reading! And please review, I'll update faster if you know what I mean ;)**


	4. A Rocky Start

Chapter 4- A Rocky Start

Today was the day Kelly would be challenging Paul. It has been 3 days since she got her Marill and her Wurmple evolved. Right now it was only 7 o'clock in the morning where our heroes were, but someone has been having a tough time getting some rest.

"Oh man...I'm so nervous about my battle that I couldn't get any sleep. And they're going to start serving breakfast in 1 hour!" The brunette said as she sat up on her bed.

She got up and did her normal morning routine. Brushed her teeth, took a shower, put on a clean set of clothes etc.

Later she and Michael were in the cafeteria eating breakfast. But then...

"OH CRAP!" Kelly shouted. And everybody started to look towards her.

"GET BACK TO YOUR BUISNESS!" Michael shouted at the people. And they went back to their "business."

"So um what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"I forgot to call my mom when I got here"

"Oh...and you got here like...almost a week ago"

"I know, OH I'M SO DEAD!" Kelly shouted as she ran out of the cafeteria with Michael trailing behind her.

"Sweetie! You just got to Littlerock Town? What took you so long!"

"Um hi mom and no I ugh got here like 5 days ago..."

"AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!"

"Wahh! Don't blame me! Blame my stupid brain for not reminding me!"

"Even if she did blame your brain, it's still a part of you therefore she's still blaming you"

"I wonder who that is..." Kelly's mother whispered to herself.

"Thank a lot mister know-it-all!" Kelly shouted at the boy.

"You know Michael you should start being more nice and-"

"Wahh! I know I know stop scolding!"

"Kelly who is this boy, your boyfriend? OHH MY DAUGHTER FINALLY HAS A BOYFRIEND" Kelly blushed.

"MOMMM!"

"He he I'm just joking sweetheart" Both trainers sighed. Mothers...

"Anyways I'm going shopping so see you later sweetie!" Kelly's mother added just before the screen went blank.

"Okay so how about a little training? If you want to battle Paul today then it's good to get in some training first thing before you do" Michael suggested. Kelly nodded and they both headed to the battle field to get some morning training done.

~x~x~

"Okay Kelly, are you ready for a little more training?" Michael asked.

"You bet, Michael. Bring it on!" The brunette said, all hyped up.

"Okay then. Go Staraptor!" Michael cried as he threw a poke ball into the air.

"Staraptor!" A bird Pokémon cried.

"A Staraptor huh? Okay I guess I choose Marill!" Kelly cried as she threw a poke ball into the air, quickly opening up to reveal her Marill. "Marill!" The water-type Pokémon cried.

"Okay ladies first"

"Don't mind if I do, okay Marill use Water Gun!"

The blue water Pokémon blew out a powerful Water Gun towards the bird Pokémon as fast as it could. "Dodge it!" Michael shouted as the bird Pokémon named Staraptor dodged it by flying to its right. Kelly and her Marill gasped to see that is was _that_ easy to dodge. "Well I guess Staraptor has an advantage with it being able to fly and everything, but let's turn this around! Marill use Iron Tail!"

Marill jumped high up into the air only to come face-to-face with Staraptor just as its tail started to light up. "Staraptor dodge!" Michael commanded. But it was too late; Marill had already swung its tail and made a direct hit causing Staraptor to fall out of the sky. This time Michael gasped and Kelly smirked.

"Staraptor return" Michael said as his bird Pokémon turned into a red light being sucked into the poke ball.

"Huh? Why did you return Staraptor?" The brunette asked.

"Because I want to test you a little bit more, bring out another Pokémon"

"Um okay, Marill return" Kelly said as her Marill disappeared into the poke ball. "Okay go Silcoon!" Kelly cried as she through a poke ball into the air only to reveal her grey coloured Silcoon.

"So Michael um what Pokémon are you using next?" She asked.

"This one!" Michael said as he through another poke ball into the air only to reveal his Buizel.

"Bui Bui!" The orange coloured water type cried.

"Wow a Buizel..." Kelly said as she took out her PokeDex.

**Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as floatation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller.**

"Hey that's so cool!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yep, so how about a battle with my Buizel versus your Silcoon?" Michael asked.

"W-What! NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Why not...?"

"Because your Buizel is going to kill my poor little Silcoon" Michael sighed.

"I'll go easy on you"

"Yeah right!"

"Seriously! I swear to Arceus that I will go easy on you!"

"...Okay!" Kelly agreed.

"Hi there!"

"Brock!" Kelly and Michael said in unison.

"Yep the one and only Brock!" Both teenagers sweat dropped.

"So what are you two little love birds doing out here?" Michael froze and Kelly started to turn red like a Cherubi.

"Ha-ha I'm kidding!" Brock held in a laugh. The two teens fell to the ground anime style. **(Lol I love anime style falls, although what I just said doesn't make any sense XD)**

"Okay well we were going to battle and help me get ready for my upcoming gym battle with Paul" Kelly told him.

"Oh cool, I'll help you guys and referee okay?"

"Sure that's no problem at all" Michael said.

"Okay, battle begin!" Brock shouted.

~x~x~

After a long and hard battle, Kelly, Michael and Brock were in the nice and cool cafeteria having some lemonade. Although while Michael and Brock were happily chatting away, Kelly was deep in thought...

_Kelly's POV_

Okay, I'm going to battle Paul right after lunch. But can I do it? What if I mess up and get scared? What if he kicks my butt in one hit? What if my Pokémon can't stand a chance against him? NO! Don't think like that...you're going to do fine. Oh who am I kidding? I feel like a failure, like I haven't accomplished ay progress over the past 2-3 weeks of my journey. I mean, I don't feel like I'm ready to battle Paul. Even though Michael and Brock kept telling me that I'm ready to roll. I still don't feel like I am. But I don't want to cancel the battle now, I have to battle Paul and if I lose. Then I'll just work even harder to beat him. Ha-ha yeah that's right.

But...I feel like I'm never going to get out of this town.

_Normal POV_

"Hey Kelly you okay?" Michael asked. Kelly didn't answer. Brock and Michael glanced at each other and then back at Kelly. They decided to leave her alone.

~x~x~

"Here it is the Littlerock Town gym. Gym Leader Paul" Michael said. Kelly was so nervous that she tried to run back to the center on the way here but Michael dragged her.

"Can we go back to the Pokémon Center?" She asked.

"Kelly come on, you can do this. Have some confidence in yourself, okay?"

"Okay"

Kelly and Michael started to walk into the gym but to their surprise, no one was there. At least, no one was visible at the moment.

"Um is anyone here? I'd like to challenge the gym leader to a battle!" Kelly said.

"_You_ want to challenge me to a battle?" Someone said from behind Kelly. She jumped and spun around.

"Y-Yes...is that a problem?"

"Well I was hoping for a stronger looking trainer but I guess I could pass the time by battling you"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Kelly calm down!" Michael reassured her.

"FINE!" She yelled

"Stupid piece of crap, watch out Paul you're going down and I mean down!"

"SHUT UP YOU B-"

"OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE BAD TALK!" Michael yelled.

"Alright, what is your name?" Paul asked.

"Kelly"

"Okay Kelly, prepare for an epic gym battle!"

"Okay! Let's do this!"

"Paul where's your referee?" Michael asked.

"I'm here!" Someone said.

"Sorry I'm late again Paul" That person added.

"It's alright Reggie, you're just in time" Paul said.

~x~x~

"This battle between Kelly of Daydream Town and Paul the Littlerock Town's gym leader will now begin!"

"This will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon." Reggie added.

"Okay Geodude stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw a poke ball into the air as a rock type Pokémon appeared in front of Kelly.

"Okay Marill let's go!" Kelly shouted as her Marill quickly appeared in front of her.

"Just because you have a Marill doesn't mean you can beat me!"

"Try me...Okay Marill use Water Gun!"

The blue coloured Pokémon quickly blew out a powerful Water Gun towards Paul's Geodude. Lucky for Kelly, it made a direct hit. But the Geodude just seemed to take it. It's like they didn't attack at all.

"Pshh, is that all you got? You have got to be kidding me! Let's finish this in one hit, Geodude Rollout!"

"Oh no you don't! Marill use your Rollout!"

"_This is getting rough, Kelly really wants to win but she's only going with power alone. It's all about strategy, I hope she realises that." _Michael thought as he watched the two Pokémon battle it out to see whose Rollout is better.

Both Pokémon put all their might into this one Rollout. Yet they seemed evenly matched. Until...

_Kelly's POV_

I glanced at my Marill and at Geodude. That Geodude looked pretty tired. I guess it can't take a Rollout after all! This is a piece of cake! Who knew battling like this would be so much! This beats practice battling Michael any day of the week.

_Normal POV_

Marill put in more of its strength until it finally sent Geodude flying, causing it to crash into the wall with its eyes changed into swirls.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Marill is the winner!" Reggie said.

"Woo-hoo alright!" Kelly shouted in excitement.

"Geodude return" Paul said as his Geodude disappeared into the poke ball. "You were terrible, that's not your true power"

"_Wow Paul is so mean to his Pokémon, no wonder Geodude was struggling to win so badly. And it just ended up losing. I feel sorry for his Pokémon. He doesn't deserve to be a leader nor a trainer!"_ Kelly thought. She was absolutely disgusted at the way Paul treated his Pokémon.

"Okay, Go Onix!" Paul shouted as an Onix appeared before Kelly and her Marill. They both gasped. It looks strong, but how strong was it? They'll just have to find out.

"Marill use Water Gun!" Kelly commanded.

"That tactic again? OH PLEASE! Onix use Iron Tail!"

Paul's Onix quickly swung its tail towards Marill making a direct hit. Causing Marill to lie on the ground in agony.

"Marill get up! PLEASE! You have to get up!" Kelly cried. You could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"_Come on Marill, you can do it" _Michael thought.

"Please...Marill..."

"Oh please, it's over" Paul said.

**WAAAHHHHHHH! PLEASE OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY TERRIBLE WRITING! IM HORRIBLE AT BATTLES :( I hope you understand that I'm just a beginner at battles and they won't be so good. But that just helps me improve. OMG 6 PAGES? NEW RECORD IN PAGES! BUT NOT IN THE NUMBER OF WORDS... Anyways Cliff-hanger! 3 I think...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it keeps me going. Bye!**


	5. Moving On

Chapter 5- Moving on...

**Sorry I need to say something. I'm changing Michael's hair to brown. Don't ask me why. Okay? Thanks and Enjoy!**

Kelly was in a tight situation right about now. First of all, her Marill wasn't in a good position and well she was going to get beaten badly if she didn't do something. But what could she do? She's been begging her Marill to get up for the past few minutes. Nothing seems to be working though. She'll have to use another Pokémon for now...

"Okay Marill, return..." Kelly whispered as her Marill returned into its poke ball. She'll have to use it later that is if she feels that she should just give up.

_Kelly's POV_

Okay so right now Marill is resting and well I can't decide which Pokémon to use next. Silcoon and Cyndaquil are good choices. Silcoon can use its string shot to tie up Onix and Cyndaquil can use its speed. I do have a strategy but I'm not sure which Pokémon is best for it. I guess I'll have to use my instincts and choose the best one for this job. "Cyndaquil!" I cried as I threw a poke ball into the air only to reveal my starter Pokémon, Cyndaquil.

This is my only chance to take control of this battle. And believe me. I _will_ win. No matter what, I'm going to win this and win my first badge. Watch out Paul you and your Onix are going down!

_Normal POV_

"KELLY! Hurry up and call out an attack!" Michael shouted snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh right! Cyndaquil use quick attack around Onix and keep it up!" Kelly commanded her Cyndaquil.

The small fire type caught onto what its trainer was asking for and proceeded with the command. Cyndaquil quickly used its quick attack and started running everywhere trying to tire out the big rock type hoping it won't be able to attack once it gets really tired.

Onix was just confused. It didn't know why the heck Cyndaquil was running around randomly but it couldn't keep its eyes off Cyndaquil. (**Perverted Onix :O) **It kept getting dizzy and dizzy and just plain tired.

Now Paul was just as confused as Onix. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it one bit.

"Okay Cyndaquil return!" Kelly said as her Cyndaquil returned into its poke ball. "Now Marill let's finish this up!" She said as her Marill appeared right in front of the dizzy and tired Onix. Marill appeared to have healed a bit.

"NOW MARILL! USE WATER GUN WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" Kelly shouted with all her might.

Marill let out a powerful water gun. Probably the most powerful water gun anyone has ever seen. Onix, well it just couldn't take anymore. It felt like it was getting hit by a **huge** wave and not being able to escape. After what seemed like forever, Onix finally gave in and collapsed right on the spot. Paul looked terrified, Kelly looked shocked and happy, and Marill and Michael just cheered.

"Onix is unable to battle, Marill is the winner. Therefore the victory goes to Kelly!" Reggie said.

"We won? WE WON! Oh my Arceus! Thank you so much Marill! I knew you could do it!" Kelly said as she quickly hugged her Marill. She took out her Cyndaquil's poke ball. "Thank you too...Cyndaquil"

Kelly, well let's say that she was on the urge of tears, but she kept it in.

Michael quickly ran out of the stands to congratulate Kelly on her first victory. "Congrats Kelly" Kelly looked up and smiled. "Thanks Michael!"

"Well I guess that's that...I lost" Paul said, reaching into his pocket for something as he walked over to Kelly and Michael.

"Well here you go Kelly...the Smash Badge" Paul said, handing her the black and grey coloured badge.

"Wow thanks Paul" Kelly said as she accepted the badge and cheered.

~x~x~

The rest of the day was pretty much the usual. Kelly and her Pokémon took a nap while Michael explored a bit.

_Michael's POV_

I was walking on the path towards the lake nearby; it was the best place to think.

Today's battle was pretty good. I actually enjoyed it. Kelly did great and Marill and Cyndaquil were awesome as well. Ha ha lately I've been feeling like a stalker but maybe I could travel with Kelly and help her throughout her journey. She needs a training partner after all. Maybe I should ask her if I could travel with her. No! She would never agree so I'll just go with her to the next town and pretend nothing happened. Yeah that's it. But would she even notice? I doubt it; sometimes she can be very clueless. Oh my Arceus, there I go rambling on again, and it's about a girl too! Okay I think I should shut up about Kelly now.

As I got to the lake I noticed something, there was fog everywhere. My vision became blurry and I couldn't see a single thing. Great just great! I think I should head back now before I get into trouble or even worse. Danger...

~x~x~

When I got to the Pokémon Center I decided not to disturb Kelly if she was still asleep so I went to the cafeteria instead. But to my surprise. Kelly was already there. I walked over to her.

"Hey Kelly, I didn't expect you to be awake"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Uh-oh. I think I crossed the line.

"N-Nothing! I swear!" She started laughing, err what?

"Hahahaha I'm just playing"

"Oh..." Geez now I feel so stupid!

"Where were you anyway?"

"Oh I was walking around" She raised an eyebrow. Oh no...I got more explaining to do.

"Um well I was bored and stuff..." I added. Hopefully that was enough.

"Oh so you were bored without me huh? How cute!"

Oh no! No no no no no no! She took it the wrong way. Great just great! Now she's going to keep bothering me about this for the rest of the day. Ah jeez why does this always happen to little old, wait scratch that, little young me...?

You know what's funny? My parents always said I needed a girlfriend but I was like "HELL NO!" But now I still don't agree! And you want to know why? Because every girl I meet always bugs me a lot and teases me. It's annoying.

_Normal POV_

"Um Michael? You okay?" Kelly said, obviously concerned as to why he stopped talking.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine!" Michael said.

"Oh okay..." She said then sighed.

"Hey how about we call it a night?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"At 2 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Um actually forget that, how about some training?"

"Sure! I could use some more practice before I leave this town and head off to the next one"

~x~x~

"Okay Kelly, which Pokémon will you be using?"

"This one!" Kelly said as she threw a poke ball into the air only to reveal her grey bug time Pokémon, Silcoon.

"Silcoon?"

"Yeah, I would like to train it a little bit more. Plus I can't wait for it to evolve!" Kelly happily cried. Michael chuckled.

"Okay Kelly, I'll be using Staraptor again. Let's test your skills!" Michael said as his Staraptor appeared in front of him, obviously out of its poke ball already.

"Okay and I'll go first. Silcoon use string shot!" Kelly commanded.

Her grey bug type Pokémon quickly let out a fast string shot, hoping it would reach Staraptor in time. Sadly, this had to happen.

"Staraptor, fly!"

Staraptor barley moved an inch and the string shot went right by it.

The brunette started to get a little pissed off, but she held it in. "Okay Silcoon use your best Tackle attack!" Her Silcoon quickly attempted to jump into the air to catch up with Staraptor but failed. Kelly grew angrier. And she was getting a little impatient as well. Arceus knows why she's beginning to feel this way.

"Staraptor use Ariel Ace!" Michael's Staraptor quickly hit Silcoon with a powerful Ariel ace. Luckily, it didn't get knocked out yet.

_Kelly's POV_

Oh my Arceus! I'm losing! I was expecting to win in this battle...urgh what's wrong with my Silcoon? Why can't it attack properly? This is really pissing me off! I feel like getting into that battle myself and getting rid of that Staraptor on my own. My Silcoon is becoming more and more useless by the second.

"Umm Kelly...? You there?" I heard Michael ask, geez boys don't know when to shut up do they?

_Normal POV_

"Shut up!" Kelly shouted. Michael was taken aback by her words and was feeling a bit of concern for the brunette, but he shrugged it off for now.

"Okay Kelly I think we should end this battle for now..."

"Fine! Have it your way!" Kelly snapped at him.

"Holy Arceus, Kelly what has gotten into you lately?" Michael asked. Kelly paused for a moment.

"To be honest I'm not sure what is going on with me...I feel weird now every time I battle. When Silcoon kept missing its attacks, I kept getting angrier and angrier. I felt like ripping your Staraptor and my Silcoon apart. I feel like Paul. Ha ha it's like his coldness is rubbing off on me or maybe it's some sort of affect that trainers get after battling him" Kelly said.

"Kelly you know this isn't good, right?" Michael asked.

"Yes I do know that, Michael. I guess I'm not ready to leave this town just yet..."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Stay here for a little while longer. Maybe that will help get your mind off things. Especially battling"

"Okay"

~x~x~

The rest of the day wasn't very exciting. Kelly went to bed early and Michael was thinking about what happened earlier with Kelly.

_Hmm...I wonder why Kelly was acting and feeling that way. That never happened to me when I battled Paul last year. Something's up and I guess I'll have to ask Kelly tomorrow. Right now I need to get some sleep._ Michael thought before he quickly went to bed.

~x~x~

Kelly sighed. _What happened earlier? Why did I act and feel like Paul? Why is this happening? To be honest I don't know what happened out there. I just started acting all cold and mean. It's really weird...I don't get it. I JUST DON'T GET IT! It doesn't make any sense. From what I know, this hasn't happened to any other trainer who has battled Paul. So why me? It just doesn't make any sense and I don't think I'll ever figure it out but hey maybe it's a one time thing? I'll have another battle later on to see if it was just something else. But yeah I don't think I'll be able to freaking sleep with all these thoughts going through my head..._

In the morning... (Kelly's POV)

My eyes started to open but I quickly shut them closed because the sun was shining directly at my face. How I hate it when that happens. Don't you hate it when this happens? Ugh kill me...Now I don't feel like getting out of bed. Oh well. I guess I could sleep in, unless Michael tells me to get up. He's so annoying you know? Like oh my Arceus, what's up with him? Okay um instead of listening to me complain and all that stuff. Why don't you go see what Michael is doing?

~x~x~

Michael was just...well let's just say he wasn't himself this morning. He was on the floor, Arceus knows why. And he was awake, but deep in thought. And we all know why. So let's just leave him alone.

Later...

I looked at the time. 10:30 AM. Oh no. Lunch is in 2 hours and I still haven't eaten breakfast. I better hurry.

Kelly quickly got up, took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs to the cafeteria. But she was stopped by...

**Did you like it? I personally think it sucked...I mean it was so boring! I'm sorry for this suck-ish chapter. And I also left you with a cliff-hanger, I don't know why. I will bring you a better chapter next time. Anyways please review, I hope to see some.**

**Remember this: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.**


End file.
